utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Masami Akane
Supplemental Information HAIR COLOUR: Cerise HEADGEAR: '''N/A '''EYE COLOUR: Aquamarine EARPHONES: Silver headphones with red illumination. (Not Pictured) OUTFIT: Black shirt similar to Haku Yowane’s and a cerise tie. Black shorts with red equipped with two cerise belts. (One belt around waist, the other hangs like most other Vocaloids/UTAUs) also wears black, white and cerise knee high lace-up shoes. Wears long black and cerise arm warmers. Masami also wears a spiked choker around her neck. She also has one stripe under her left eye showing she is the eldest of the Akane siblings. PRIMARY COLOUR: Cerise COLOUR SCHEME: Cerise, black, gold, white and silver. Future ACT Releases Having just been released with her ACT1. Masami is going to be updated to ACT2 sometime in the future. A VCV voicebank may be planned for Masami in the distant future. An APPEND has been planned for Masami and goes by the name CONFIDENCE. More information on the confidence Append can be found below. ACT1 Release Masami's ACT 1 was released 03/07/2012. Her oto.ini had been altered and constructed by Mira Tsutsuma's Creator, Stre-chan who also went on to release the first NEWCOMER video for Masami performing a duet with Mira. The link to the cover can be seen in the Song Covers. Masami is lined up to have an ACT2 as her voice samples are raw compared to that of other UTAU created and voiced by DarkBox-V2K. Her signature song, Coward Montblanc can be viewed here. Download Masami's ACT1 voicebank here. ACT2 Information Masami has been planned for an ACT2 as an upgrade from her ACT1, it is also known as her ACT0.1. Due to close similarities to Pengu Penginoid's voicebank, Masami's voice is to be completely re-done to sound less raw and less like the other UTAU voiced by the same creator. A link to the finished voicebank will later be distributed. Confidence Append Masami Akane has been planned a Confidence Append. Her confirmed design can be seen on the right. In her design, Masami's hair is tied back and she wears a volleyball attire that was inspired by one of her creator's favorite childhood characters, Natsu a female volleyball player from the Capcom Arcade game Rival Schools. Her personality somewhat differs from her original, she is more upbeat, approachable and genuinely more confident, hence the title of the append. The Append was also inspired by the fact Masami likes volleyball. Her family name is written on both the front of her jacket and on the back. In her alternate design, her jacket is removed showing the shirt she wears under it. 'AKANE 01' is also printed on its back as well as the 01 on her shoulders. Her Model number =CERI-01= can be seen on her right forearm. It is evident that Masami might have injured her left ankle as she wears a bandage which is just visable above her sock. Her character item for her Append is a volleyball. Her Confidence Append is currently in the making and is not yet up for download. Voice Configuration Voicebank ACT1 was released 03/07/12. Masami's current voicebank only support Japanese. She is encoded for both Hiragana and romanji USTs and it is not yet known how well she performs in Engrish terms. She is still missing a couple of sounds and her samples are raw compared to that of Pengu Penginoid who has been released for two months. She will have more sounds and hopefully sound more smooth in her ACT2 voicebank. Using the flags C20E6Y0g+6 will allow Masami to sound 'less' raw. She also works with both freesamp. and resamp. Usage Clause *This voicebank is free to use as long as the guidelines are followed! *Masami Akane and her siblings are not for commercial use! *Please do NOT edit her voice (via, pitching etc.) and claim it as yours. *Do''' NOT use Masami’s voice bank for offensive purposes. That’s not what her voicebank was created for! *'''You MAY change her attire (excluding her facial features and her eye/hair color) to fit the song if you are to create the image for the song in use. Please DO NOT''' tamper with her appearance otherwise.' *Don’t create an UTAU based off Masami without asking! *'ALWAYS CREDIT BACK.' Song Covers Trivia and Information *Masami suffers from Astraphobia, the fear of thunder and lightning. *Masami likes the occassional match of volleyball. *Masami has had three different names. She was first known as Ayane, then known as Design Sound. These names were dropped and she was later named Masamine. Since her re-design, both Masami and her siblings had the 'ne' from their names dropped leaving her name as Masami. *Masami is the only sibling out of the Akane's to have had her design changed. *Masami's Character item used to be cherries. It was then changed to an Acoustic guitar - but then was later dropped and has been replaced with a bagel. *Masami's Append Confidence changed her character item again, this time to a volleyball. *Masami idolizes Luka Megurine and Kiyoteru Hiyama from the Vocaloids. *Masami is also self concious about her looks as she is aware that she is slightly 'top heavy'. *Masami's brother Hiroki likes to think that he is in a constant competition with her and makes even the smallest chore a game to see who comes out on top. Masami rarely rises to this and goes about her life. *Masami rarely talks to anyone unless it's someone she grows close to. '''All information about Masami on this page is certified true by her creator, DarkBox-V2K. DO NOT CHANGE ANY INFORMATION OF THIS UTAULOID.' Category:Character Profiles maintained by their creators Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Female UTAULOID Category:Female voicer Category:British Category:Brittish UTAUs Category:Voicebanks from Europe Category:Act1